Ich habe keine Angst
by Siriana
Summary: Körperliche Überlegenheit. Körperliche Bedrohung. Das war es, von all den Dingen, die man fürchten konnte, was Harry Potter ängstigte. Es zeigte ihm, wie schwach er war. Und es würde ihm seinen Platz zeigen Warning: SS/HP, Slash, Rape, Gewalt
1. Schwäche

Kapitel 1 - Schwäche

„Was ist mit dir, Potter? Wieso so verzweifelt?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verächtlich nach oben zuckenden Mundwinkeln betrachtete Severus Snape den Jungen der lebt von oben herab. Da stand er nun, der berühmte Harry Potter, Retter der Welt und große Hoffnung der Menschheit und gab ein ganz und gar erbärmliches Bild ab. Seine Hände, durch Snape, an der Wand fixiert und wütend schnaubend versuchte er gegen die körperliche Bedrängnis anzukämpfen, war seinem Gegenüber aber haushoch unterlegen.

Mehr als ein unkontrolliertes Aufbäumen und vor Zorn sprühende Blicke hatte er nicht aufzuweisen.

„Lassen sie mich sofort los", zischte er mit dunkel gefärbter Stimme, die in Snapes Ohren gerade zu lächerlich klang. Wie schade für Potter, dass der sorgfältig in jedes Wort gelegte Hass die Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung nicht verbergen konnte.

Der große Held hatte seine Grenze gefunden. Er, der er von der Zaubererwelt auf einen goldenen Thron aus Ansehen und Bewunderung gesetzt worden war, er, der jedes Hindernis zu überwinden verstand, er, der die Macht besaß, die größten Zauberer zu bezwingen, hatte eine Schwäche. Und es war eine gerade zu absurd banale noch dazu:

Körperliche Unterlegenheit.

Es war so einfach, so unübersehbar und doch konnte Snape sich rühmen, der erste gewesen zu sein, der das Offensichtliche erkannt hatte.

Der Junge mochte eine magische Stärke besitzen, die unvergleichbar war, doch nahm man ihm seinen Zauberstab, war er nicht mehr als ein 16-jähriger Junge, der selbst seinen Altersgenossen in Größe und Statur noch hinterher hinkte.

Und einen 16-jährige Jungen zu brechen, war für einen Mann, der sein Vater hätte sein können, wesentlich einfacher, als sich gegen einen zufälligerweise 16 Jahre alten Ausnahmezauberer durchzusetzen. Severus war kein Narr. Er wusste, dass dieser arrogante Bengel ihm in der Zauberkunst überlegen war oder es zumindest sein würde, sobald er seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte.

Slytherin der er war, würde er sich nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen, dessen Ausgang zumindest fraglich wäre, jedenfalls nicht, solange es nicht zwingen notwendig war. Es lag in seiner Natur, seinen Vorteil zu erkennen und auszunutzen. Die mochte sich nicht nach der ehrenwertesten Einstellung anhören, aber sie hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal das bloße Überleben gesichert. Alles andere überließ er auch gern den Gryffindors mit ihren zuweilen weltfremden, dafür stets noblen Ansichten.

„Hinreisend, Potter", spottete Snape noch immer herablassend lächelnd, seine Stimme sprichwörtlich vor Hohn tropfend.

„Ganz allerliebst"

Er konnte eine widerlich süffisante Art an den Tag legen, wenn er wollte. Dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst, mehr noch, er legte es unwiderleglich darauf an. Harry regierte prompt und wie erwartet. Erneut aufbegehrend riss er an seinen Armen und schrie ihm empört entgegen:

„Ich warne sie! Lassen sie mich los, sonst..."

„Sonst was?", fuhr Snape ihm dazwischen und festigte dabei seinen Griff um Harry's Handgelenke. Die Herausforderung in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Sollte Potter doch wagen, ihm gegenüber eine Drohung auszusprechen. Er würde ihm mühelos und auf besonders anschauliche Weise klar machen, dass diese ohnehin ein Lippenbekenntnis bleiben würde.

Überlegenheit war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Wie sehr Severus es doch genoss.

Harry's Emotionen spiegelten sich nur zu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht.

Die Augen erst gefährlich verengt, keine Minuten später vor Panik geweitet und hilflos zu Boden blickend. Die Lippen bebend und die Nasenflügel aufgebläht von zornigem Schnauben. Irgendwo zwischen tödlicher Wut und blanker Hilflosigkeit.

Es gab nur eines, das schöner war, als Überlegenheit: Wenn das Gegenüber seine Unterlegenheit erkannte und einsah.

Erkannt hatte Potter die Tatsache, dass er Snape in körperlicher Hinsicht nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, sicher schon. Immerhin presste dieser ihn ohne große Mühe gegen die Wand, doch einsehen wollte er es ganz sicher nicht.

Ah, da war er wieder, der ungebrochene Stolz der Gryffindors. Obwohl Harry längst schwer atmete, hörte er nicht auf, wie wild zu zerren und zu ziehen, um aus seiner misslichen Lage zu entkommen, versuchte sogar nach Severus zu treten. Dieser würdigte das mit kaum mehr als einem diabolischen Lächeln.

Ja, er genoss es tatsächlich sehr, die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt so zu sehen.

Immerhin hatte Potter es auch nicht anders verdient. Er hatte vielmehr geradezu darum gebettelt, endlich in seine Schranken verwiesen zu werden.

Das arrogante Balg jahrelang durch Hogwarts stolzieren und sich über alles und jeden hinwegsetzen zu sehen, wie es schon sein verfluchter Vater zu Lebezeiten getan hatte, war eine Sache, seine aufmüpfige Art, die mit jedem Tag wuchs, an dem die Welt ihn in den Himmel lobte, war eine andere.

Severus Snape war ein kühler, in sich ruhender Mann, doch auch seine Geduld hatte ein Ende.

Und dieses Ende zu erreichen, war angesichts der wöchentlichen Oklumentikstunden für den Goldjungen, zu denen Dumbledore ihn verpflichtet hatte, nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Ihre gegenseitige Unsympathie war buchstäblich greifbar gewesen, doch dann schien es irgendwann Potters neues Hobby zu sein, ihn herauszufordern. Spitzfindigkeiten und Widerworte zeugen von seinem Mangel an Respekt.

Womöglich war ihm sein Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen, doch das rechtfertige nicht, den Zauberstab gegen seinen Lehrer zu erheben, nachdem dieser die Freundlichkeit besessen hatte, Potter darauf hinzuweisen, dass er selbst, wie auch jeder andere, der der Leglimentik kundig war, nur zu leicht dessen ungeschützte Gedanken gegen ihn verwenden könnte.

„Glauben sie nicht, sie könnten mir etwas anhaben", hatte der Bengel gewagt ihm entgegenzuschleudern und dabei mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Severus' Brust gezielt,

„Wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich sie jeder Zeit ausschalten. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen!"

Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein schrecklicher Fehler.

Macht hin oder her, Severus hatte in jedem Fall die Erfahrung auf seiner Seite. Und Potter war nicht schwer zu übertölpeln gewesen. Ein kaum merklicher Wink mit dem Zauberstab, ein heraufbeschworenes Geräusch, das einem Klopfen an der Tür geähnelt hatte und schon war der Junge für eine Sekunde abgelenkt gewesen. Diese winzige Sekunde hatte Severus genügt um die unbedeutende Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überqueren und Potter seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand zu schlagen. Es war beinahe schon zu einfach gewesen. Lachhaft einfach. Ein Zauberer der die grausamsten Flüche abwähren und Todesser, einen um den anderen, besiegen konnte, aber einem schier plumpen Täuschungsmanöver zum Opfer fiel.

Offenbar schien bei Potter immer, der einfachste Weg der beste zu sein.

Wie dem auch sei, wenige Augenblicke später hatten sich die beiden Kontrahenten in ihrer derzeitigen Position wiedergefunden und Snape hatte Harry gefährlich leise ins Ohr geraunt, dass es ein grobe Fehleinschätzung sei, ihn nicht zu fürchten.

„Nun sprich, Potter. Sag was dir auf der Zunge liegt. Nur nicht so schüchtern. Dein freches Mundwerk steht doch sonst kaum still", stichelte Severus weiter, während er sich ein wenig weiter zu Harry hinunter beugte. Obwohl der Junge gehetzt wirkte, wie ein Tier, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte – und genaugenommen beschrieb das die Situation sehr treffend – war das rebellische Funkeln in seinen grünen Augen noch nicht erloschen. Nun, es hatte auch niemand behauptet, Löwen wären leicht zu bändigen. Severus musste bei dem Gedanken beinahe auflachen, wirkte Potters ganze Gestallte doch mehr, wie die eines kleinen Kätzchens.

Mit schmal zusammengepressten Lippen und trotzigem Blick sah er zur Seite. Offenbar war er nicht gewillt, seinem Lehrer, der sich an seinen Umständen nur zu sehr ergötzte, noch weiter in die Hände zu spielen.

Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war zum Zerreisen angespannt, dennoch kam er keinen Schritt weiter. Zusätzlich machte ihm Snapes Präsenz immer mehr zu schaffen. Diese Nähe, diese unbehagliche Nähe. Es war eine Geste der Bedrohung, das stand ganz außer Frage. Snape wollte ihn einschüchtern, ihm seine Wehrlosigkeit ganz genau vor Augen führen.

Mit jedem Zentimeter dem er sich Harry näherte, schürte er das Feuer des Unwohlseins.

Harry fühlte seinen heißen Atmen an seiner rechten Wange und seinem Hals, als er sprach:

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, was du mit mir tun würdest, wenn du könntest?"

Er gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe das spöttische Lachen zu unterdrücken, das seiner Kehle entstieg, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Wie gesagt, **wenn** du könntest"

Mit knirschenden Zähnen hob Harry den Blick und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Eisige Spannung lag in der Luft. Zerstörerische Blicke trafen sich. Harry's Gedanken waren nicht schwer zu erraten. Vermutlich drehten sie sich im Großen und Ganzen darum, Snape in Stücke zu reisen. Doch der Junge schwieg. Er hielt dem Blick stand und schwieg beharrlich, bis Snape selbst erneut das Wort ergriff:

„Nein? Dann möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich dir sage, was ich mit dir tun würde, wenn ich könnte" Er legte eine theatralische Pause ein, blickte kurz schräg nach oben an die Decke des Kellergewölbes, so als müsste er nachdenken, bevor er selbstgefällig endet:

„Oh warte...Ich **kann**. Also vielleicht würdest du dann gerne wissen, was ich mit dir tun **werde**. Denn offensichtlich ist es höchste Zeit, dir verwöhntem Bengel ein paar Manieren beizubringen. Eine Aufgabe, die ich nur zu gerne übernehmen werde"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen", wiederholte Harry seine Aussage und versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen, bestimmten Ton zu verleihen, doch sie zitterte vor lauter Zorn.

„Das sagtest du bereits", bemerkte Snape amüsiert; die Stimme tief und samtig.

„Und ich sagte dir bereits, dass das ein Fehler sei. Jetzt werde ich dir helfen, das auch zu begreifen"


	2. Schmerz

Kapitel 2 – Schmerz

Mit einem Ruck hatte Snape Harry von der Wand fortgerissen. Der Griff um das Handgelenk des Jungen war eisern und unnachgiebig, während er ihn zu seinem Schreitisch zerrte.

Harry, der sich nach Kräften wehrte, konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihm nachzustolpern, ehe er hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Tischkante gestoßen wurde.

„Was soll das?", brüllte er empört, als sich bereits zwei Hände auf seine Schultern legten und ihn brutal auf die Tischplatte drückte

„Lassen sie mich sofort los!"

„Ich denke gar nicht dran", raunte Snape ihm zu. Seine Stimme klang so ruhig, fast schon entspannt, dass es Harry eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In jeder Silbe spiegelte sich Snapes Gewissheit wieder. Gewissheit darüber, dass er überlegen war. Es war, als gäbe es nichts leichteres, nichts müheloseres für ihn, als Harry unter seiner Kontrolle zu halten.

Mit einem Lächeln löste er eine Hand von dessen Schulter und öffnete wie selbstverständlich die ersten Knöpfe vom Hemd seines Gegenübers.

Sofort entkam ein entsetztes Keuchen Harry's Lippen. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert.

„NEIN! Nein, sie können doch nicht...", schrie er und was vormalige Wut war, wandelte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Panik. Seine Finger packten den Arm, der ihn festhielt, krallten sich in den Stoff von Snapes Robe und versuchten ihn mit aller Gewalt wegzudrücken, doch er hatte keine Chance.

„Ich sagte dir doch, ich **kann**", bemerkte Snape wie beiläufig und öffnete die nächsten Knöpfe, während er belustigt dabei zusah, wie Harry anfing, wild um sich zu schlagen. Pergamente wurden von der Oberfläche des Schreibtisches gefegt und wirbelten durch die Luft, ein Tintenfass wurde über die Kante gestoßen, fiel hinunter und zersprang in tausend Scherben. Schwarze Tinte ergoss sich über den steinernen Boden.

Fäuste trafen Snapes Brust, seine Oberarme, um ein Haar sein Gesicht, doch das scherte ihn nicht weiter.

„NEIN! NICHT! Nehmen sie ihre dreckigen Finger von mir!"

Erkenntnis konnte viel härter treffen, als jeder Schlag, obgleich es sich für Harry mehr wie eine unwirkliche Ahnung anfühlte. Sein Kopf, sein Verstand, alles sagte ihm, was im Begriff war, zu geschehen und doch konnte er es nicht begreifen. Seine Augen bohrten sich in Snapes. Hassend und völlig außer sich schrie er ihm immer wieder entgegen, er solle ihn loslassen, während er sich weiter mit aller Macht zur Wehr setzte, doch nichts geschah... Nichts, abgesehen davon, dass Snape begann, ihm das nun offene Hemd vom Körper zu schälen.

In dem Moment als Snapes Hand seine Schulter verlies schrie ihm sein Instinkt zu, er müsse die Chance nutzen und so bäumte er sich auf, in der Hoffnung Snape überrumpeln und aus den Kerkern fliehen zu können, doch er hatte vergessen, dass auch Snape Instinkte besaß. Instinkte eines Todessers, eines Spions, die nicht zu unterschätzen waren. Die Quittung folgte auf dem Fuße.

Unerwartet traf ihn der Schlag. Das Geräusch gleich einem Peitscheinhieb. Mit dem flachen Handrücken hatte Snape ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Die Bewegung war so schnell und kraftvoll gewesen, dass Harry ruckartig zurück auf den Tisch knallte. Benommen wandte er den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und blinzelte mehrmals, um dem verschwommenen Bild vor seinen Augen die Schärfe zurückzugeben.

„Dummer Junge", wisperte Snape, schien aber keineswegs verärgert. Triumphierend blickte er auf Harry hinunter und nutzte seinerseits die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, um diesen ohne Hast vom Rest seiner Schuluniform zu befreien.

Als Harry's Verstand wieder klar wurde, fand er sich nackt vor seinem Lehrer wieder. Dieser musterte ihn mit einem schnellen Blick von oben nach unten, wobei er, die Demütigung auf die Spitze treibend, eine Sekunde zu lange bei seiner Körpermitte verweilte.

Blut schoss in Harry's Wangen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Snape war widerlich.

Doch kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, um diesem ein paar Morddrohungen entgegenzuschreien, griff auch schon eine Hand nach ihm. Blitzschnell umschloss ein kräftiger Arm seine Hüfte und drehte ihn herum. Keine Sekunde später wurde seine Oberkörper vornüber und erneut auf die Tischplatte gepresst.

„Nein! Aufhören! Lassen sie mich...", keuchte er und stemmte seine Hände gegen das Holz.

Sein Stand war unsicher. Er spürte die Kälte des Steins unter seinen nackten Fußsohlen. Seine Knie zitterten. Snapes Hände in seinem Rücken hielten ihn hartnäckig nieder. Dennoch gab er nicht auf. Er konnte nicht. Er war es gewohnt, zu kämpfen. Er war nicht schwach!

„Bemüh dich nicht", riet ihm Snape, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Sieh ein, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast"

„Niemals!", zischte Harry zurück. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken und rau an. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Angewidert vernahm er das leise Lachen hinter sich. Dann plötzlich spürte er heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und die Last eines fremden Körpers in seinem Rücken.

„Gut, wie du willst"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch der Tonfall barg eine solche Endgültigkeit, dass Harry beinahe übel wurde.

Snape richtete sich auf, der Druck in Harry's Rücken verschwand jedoch nicht.

Mit einer Hand fixierte Snape ihn weiterhin auf der Tischplatte. Mit der anderen strich er geradezu genüsslich über seinen zitternden Körper; von den Schultern, über den nackten Rücken, weiter hinunter. Seine Finger hinterließen das Gefühl von Nadelstichen auf jedem Zentimeter Haut den sie berührten.

„Aufhören! AUFHÖREN!", brüllte Harry aus vollem Hals, doch Snape ließ sich nicht irritieren. Es war ihm ein Leichtes, die Beine des Jungen, durch gezielte Tritte gegen die Knöchel, auseinander zu zwingen und sich danach so dazwischen zu platzieren, dass Harry in dieser schändlichen Position gefangen war, ganz gleich wie sehr er tobte.

Ein wunderbarer Anblick, den großen Helden auf diese Weise zu sehen.

So verzweifelt und hilflos. Severus konnte sich kaum genug daran ergötzen.

Körperliche Überlegenheit. Körperliche Bedrohung. Das war es, von all den Dingen, die man fürchten konnte, was Harry Potter ängstigte. Es zeigte ihm, wie schwach er war. Und es würde ihm seinen Platz zeigen.

„Aber, aber Potter! Ich fange doch gerade erste an"

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung glitten Severus' Finger tiefer, bestritten den Weg, den er für sie erdacht hatte. Harry schrie auf und versuchte ihm zu entkommen, doch vergebens. Körperliche Bedrohung. Nein, er drohte nicht. Er ging einen Schritt weiter. Er war kein Mann leerer Worte und Andeutungen. Er lies seine Finger zwischen Harry's Beine gleiten und packte zu. Schnell, hart. Dem Jungen stockte der Atem. Ein beinahe ungläubiges Keuchen entkam ihm. Severus schloss seine Finger stählern um sein Glied

„Wie fühlt sich das an, Potter?", höhnte er, den Blick starr auf Harry gerichtet.

„Nein! Nicht! NICHT!" , brachte dieser mit Mühe hervor. Sein Herz raste, seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, von Panik ergriffen und ließ seine Stimme brüchig klingen.

Severus griff darauf hin nur um so fester zu und begann ein weniger zu reiben. Potter war ein pubertärer Bengel. Sicher wäre es nicht all zu schwierig, seinen Körper so zu manipulieren, dass er ihn betrog. Auch eine interessante Variante, befand Severus, doch nicht das, was er sich vorstellte und so ließ kurz darauf schon wieder von ihm ab. Jedoch nur um seine Finger in eine andere Richtung zu dirigieren. Als Potter sie einen Augenblick später an seinem Hintern spürte, brach sein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung. Ruckartig presste er seinen Unterleib näher an den Tisch, versuchte den kühlen, schlanken Fingern zu entgehen.

„NEIN! Bitte, bitte...tun sie das nicht! Bitte!", schrie er atemlos.

Er flehte. Der große Harry Potter flehte und bettelte. Es war Musik in Severus' Ohren.

Sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter und ein dunkles Lachen kam über seine Lippen.

Seine Finger allerdings, fuhren ungehindert fort. Sie erkundeten das feste, junge Fleisch, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Schnippisch berührte der Zeigefinger den angespannten Muskelring und schickte dabei eine Welle aus Hitze und Übelkeit durch Harry's Körper.

Das Flehen schwoll an, der Ton mitleiderregend.

„Tun sie das nicht", bat er wieder und wieder, doch seine Worte stießen nicht auf Gehör. Bestimmt drängte Severus seinen Finger gegen die Muskeln, durchstieß sie und tauchte ein, in die Hitze des Fleisches.

Harry schrie verzweifelt auf. Seine Fingernägel kratzen über das Holz unter ihnen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und presste die Augenlieder fest aufeinander. Dieses Gefühl...dieses stechende, brennende Gefühl, das ihn durchfuhr...es war so abstoßend, so falsch...es durfte einfach nicht sein. Alles an ihm, jeder Muskel, jede Faser verhärtete sich. Da war keine Wut mehr, kein Zorn, nur noch blankes Entsetzen, Verzweiflung und der Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund, als seine Zähne durch die dünne Haut seiner Unterlippe schnitten.

Snapes dunkle, raue Stimme verspottete ihn:

„Ja, so ist es gut, Potter"

Ein Lachen. Grausam.

„Schrei für mich!"

Dann waren Snapes Finger verschwunden.

Ein Moment, zu kurz um ein einziges Mal Luft zu holen. Das Geräusch eines Reisverschlusses, der geöffnet wurde. Kaum hörbar und doch alles übertönend. Das Rascheln von Stoff, als Snape seine Erektion aus seiner Hose befreite.

Harry konnte sie spüren, als sein so genannter Lehrer sich gegen ihn drängte.

„Schrei für mich!", wiederholte er. Dann stieß er zu.

Ein Schrei, laut und markerschütternd, hallte von den Wänden wieder.

Gefolgt von erbärmlichem Wimmern, als Harry's Stimme vollends versagte.

Snapes Glied drang mit einem Ruck tief in ihn. Zerriss sein Fleisch. Schickte glühenden Schmerz durch den zitternden Körper seines Opfers.

Tränen rannen über Harry's Wangen. Ungehalten. Sein Mund war weit aufgerissen, gierte nach Luft, doch er konnte nicht atmen.

Schmerz. Da war nichts anderes mehr, als Schmerz. Er war in ihm, um ihn herum, erfüllte seine Gedanken, seinen Geist, sein ganzes Wesen. Sein Blick verschleierte sich. Er spürte die heiße Flüssigkeit, die an seinen Schenkeln hinabrann und zu Boden tropfte. Blut.

Und Snape genoss es. Er genoss die gequälten Laute, die heiße, jungfräuliche Enge. Selbst das Blut. Es war die Krönung der Schmerzen, die er mit Vorsatz verursachte.

Er wollte mehr davon. Er wollte den ultimativen Triumph auskosten.

Und so stieß er wieder und wieder zu. Noch härter, noch brutaler, noch tiefer, bis sich Harry's elendige Schreie nach einiger Zeit in seinem Rausch verloren und er schließlich mit dunklem Stöhnen kam.


	3. Schweigen

Kapitel 3 - Schweigen

Die Fingerkuppen aufgerissen, von den Versuchen Halt zu finden, Bauch und Brust durch das Holz wundgescheuert und ohne den winzigsten Funken Stärke in seinem Körper, rutschte Harry zu Boden und blieb reglos auf dem kalten Stein liegen.

Seine Augen geweitet, liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht, doch kein Laut kam über seine blutigen Lippen. Seine Kehle war ausgedörrt von den Schreien, die er nicht zu zählen vermochte.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer und taub an. Sein Körper hingegen schrie noch immer. Es war, als würde er von innen heraus verbrennen.

Snape würdigte ihn keines Blickes oder gar Wortes mehr. In völliger Gelassenheit richtete er seine Kleidung, verließ sein Büro und begab sich in seine Räumlichkeiten, in der Absicht, sich eine Tasse Tee von den Hauselfen bringen zu lassen, ganz so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde, bevor sich Harry schließlich regte.

Er drückte die Hände auf den Boden und versuchte sich hochzustemmen, was ihm allerdings nur mäßig gelang. Die Tränen liefen noch immer, während er mühsam auf allen Vieren voran kroch und seine Kleidung auflas. Blut klebte an seinen Oberschenkel und tränkte den Stoff seiner Hose, als er diese, nebst seines Hemdes, anzog. Seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er kaum die Knöpfe schließen konnte. Doch das schwierigste war es, auf die Beine zu kommen, die ihn kaum tragen wollten. Er hangelte sich, den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten unter den Arm geklemmt, vom Schreibtisch zur Wand und von dort zur Tür.

Er durchquerte die Flure von Hogwarts, dankbar, dass der Oklumentikunterricht stets so spät stattfand, dass zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde kein Schüler mehr außerhalb der Schlafsäle war, der ihm nun hätte begegnen können. Auf schwachen Beinen und mit nackten Füßen taumelte er voran, nicht im Stande, die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper durchströmten, zu ignorieren.

Sie übermannten jedes andere Gefühl und ließen ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Er schaffte es in den Gryffindorturm und bis in sein Bett, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkte. Im letzten Anflug von Klarheit warf er einen Schallschutzzauber um letzteres, bevor er sich stöhnend in die Kissen fallen ließ. Er versuchte still zu liegen, da jede Bewegung die reinste Qual für seinen geschundenen Körper war. Die Tränen wollten noch immer nicht aufhören zu fließen und sein Herz pochte wild und panisch. Er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Benommen starrte er in die Dunkelheit, bis er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Ohnmacht das Bewusstsein verlor.

Doch seine Ruhe sollte jäh enden, als Ron ihn am Morgen unsanft weckte. Nichts ahnen ergriff er die Schultern seines Freundes, als dieser nach mehrmaligem Rufen seines Namens nicht wach werden wollte.

Hände auf seinem Körper. Ein Schrei. Panisch riss Harry die Augen auf und schlug wild um sich.

„Weg von mir!", brüllte er mit bloßem Entsetzen in der Stimme.

Zu spät erkannt er Ron, der schockiert vor ihm zurückwich und ihn verwirrt anstarrte.

„Harry, ganz ruhig", brachte er hervor und hob abwehrend die Hände. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, als er Harry's verstörten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

Harry's Herz raste und Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. Noch immer war er nicht fähig einen vernünftigen Gedanken zustande zu bringen, doch es war nicht nötig, irgendetwas zu sagen, denn sobald er wach war, strömten Bilder durch seinen Geist, die Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen ließen. Er wand sein Gesicht zu Seite und übergab sich neben das Bett, bevor er erneut ohnmächtig wurde.

Ron wurde blass und rief nach Dean und Seamus, die ihm halfen, Harry aus dem Bett zu heben und zur Krankenstation zu tragen.

„Hatte er wieder Alpträume?", frage Dean auf dem Weg und festigte seinen Griff um Harry's Beine.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", entgegnete Ron, noch immer recht fahl im Gesicht und äußerst besorgt.

„Wohl eher eine Vision...und selbst dann, muss es eine heftige gewesen sein. So hat er noch nie reagiert..."

Wie sehr seine Sorge um Harry begründet war, konnte er nicht ahnen.

Im Krankenflügel legten sie Harry in eines der Betten, als Madame Pomfrey auch schon herbei eilte. Sie ließ sich kurz schildern, was geschehen war und schickte die Jungen dann mit den Worten, sie würde sich gut um Harry kümmern, hinaus.

Zunächst wollte Ron protestieren, fügte sich dann aber doch und begab sich mit seinen Freunden in die Große Halle, um Hermine und Ginny zu berichten, was geschehen war.

Unterdessen begann die Medihexe ihre Untersuchungen. Sie öffnete die Manschette von Harry's rechtem Hemdsärmel, in der Absicht, seinen Puls zu messen und schrak sofort zurück. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die blauen Flecken um das Handgelenk des Jungen sah.

Sofort hexte sie ihm das Hemd fort und betrachtete seinen Oberkörper. Da waren auch Hämatome an der anderen Hand und seinem Bauch. Die Brust war zerkratz und wund. Als sie ihn leicht abtastete, entdeckte sie eine gebrochene Rippe und einige Prellungen, die sie sofort heilte.

Was um Merlins Willen war geschehen. Ein Traum, mochte er auch noch so stark gewesen sein, konnte nicht solche Verletzungen verursachen. Das hier sah eher nach einem Kampf aus. Doch wie? Und wann?

Hände, die wie Feuer auf seiner Haut brannten, hatten Harry aus seiner Ohnmacht gerissen.

Panisch hatte er versucht ihnen zu entkommen und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen, bevor er Madame Pomfrey erkannt hatte, die ihn irritiert und mit ängstlichem Unterton zur Ruhe gemahnte hatte.

Sein Herz hatte noch immer wie wild geschlagen, als sie begonnen hatte, ihm Fragen zu stellen. Fragen, die er ihr nicht beantworten konnte.

„Es ist nichts"

Das war alles, was er gesagt hatte. Keine befriedigende Auskunft, aber alles, was er zu sagen im Stande war.

Dann war er aufgestanden und gegangen. Einfach so. Die aufgelösten Blick der besorgten Medihexe ignorierend hatte er den Krankenflügel und wenig später das Gebäude verlassen und war hinunter zum See gegangen.

Er war nicht fähig, zum Unterricht zu gehen, denn er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass ihm noch mehr Fragen gestellt werden würden.

Doch was sollte er antworten? Was sollte er nur sagen?

Was sollte er tun?

Er ließ sich am Stamm einer alten Weide hinab auf den Boden senken und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was geschehen war. Er spürte den Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper und doch war es ihm, als wären die Bilder, die seine Gedanken durchzogen aus einem fernen Traum. Alles schien ihm so unwirklich.

Sein Körper zitterte, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkte.

Die Zeit strich dahin, während er so dort saß und mit leeren Augen gen Himmel starrte. All seine Sinne waren betäubt und ließen ihn weder den auffrischenden Wind noch den leichten Nieselregen spüren, der am späten Nachmittag vom Himmel fiel. Stimmen wehten vom Schloss herunter, doch er hörte sie nicht.

Der Himmel wurde dunkler, die Sonne begann zu sinken und noch immer rührte er sich nicht.

Er saß nur da. Sein Gesicht war hart und ohne jeglichen Ausdruck. Und selbst die Bilder in seinem Kopf, die wie in einer Endlosschleife an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen, rückten in den Hintergrund, wie ein schlechter, unrealistischer Film, der nebenbei im Fernsehen lief, während man die alltäglichen Dinge des Lebens verrichtete. Nur war da nichts alltägliches, das Harry in Beschlag nahm. Es war ein einziges Gefühl der Taubheit, dass sich wie ein Schleier um ihn legte und ihn einhüllte.


End file.
